


Three Nights

by Blueez



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26025862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueez/pseuds/Blueez
Summary: The night it all started. The night it rekindled. And a night of reminiscence.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31
Collections: 1001 Tales: Suho/Lay Fic Fest Round 3





	Three Nights

**Author's Note:**

> _"I didn't know I had a soul until the moment you kissed me." ___
> 
> AAAAAAGH. 
> 
> I thank Deep Blue's lyrics (by The Midnight) for unleashing all these fluffy and gushy emotions within me, inspiring me to write this lil' something (although the song has nothing to do with this story lol). Honestly, this isn't the kind of stuff I usually write, it isn't even what I was originally writing for this round haha. But yeah, enjoy some fluff without plot sulay <3 
> 
> Thanks for another round of the sulay fest! It's always fun to join and write about these two ^^

**Just One Dance**

Yixing came to the realization that purposely stubbing his toe against the corner of a table was less painful than _doing_ _this._

The worse that could happen would be that Junmyeon said no. No, the absolute worst would be Junmyeon not saying anything at all but laugh in his face. Then everyone else would turn around to mock him too. “HAHA, egg-head got rejected!” Why did he have to shave his head right before the school festival? That just gave these kids more ammunition to be cruel. Okay, his mind better stopped that train of thought. Junmyeon was the type of person that would sit with you for hours until you could solve a trigonometric functions problem. If anything, Yixing will probably get a cute rueful smile and a soft-spoken “I’m sorry, but no thanks” (Aaand, a broken heart).

But that was Kim Junmyeon. Kindness and helpfulness ran through his veins along with erythrocytes. With his peachy cheeks and wavy dark hair, he looked extra beautiful tonight. So pretty that every time their eyes crossed paths, Yixing could physically feel his heart stop. His mother would argue that was biologically impossible or else he’d be on the floor in a second, but to Yixing, it sure as hell felt like that. How could anyone not be enthralled by the handsome class president? All the girls and boys were crazy about him. God, maybe Yixing didn’t stand a chance among the suitors.

Then again… Yixing and Junmyeon did have “a moment” together. Despite Baekhyun saying it hadn’t been anything, it had been something!

Basketball practice had run late thanks to a certain Park Chanyeol taunting their coach. After a quick shower and not realizing he had put on his school shirt inside out, Yixing had run to the library. He had had all week to pick up the book on Confucianism, but as always, it was left for the last day before the summer break.

Oddly, there was not a soul at the library, not even the old librarian was left. Thank heavens, because otherwise, Mrs. Song wouldn’t have let him go in five minutes before closing time. Swiftly he made his way through the shelves until he found the Chinese Philosophy aisle. Of course, it would have been one of the thickest books. His summer break would be so much fun!

He grabbed the book and made his way to the loaning computer. Until a loud thump on the floor almost made him ignore the lending protocol and simply smuggle the book out. Yet it hadn’t been Mrs. Song who had cursed in perfect English.

Who would have thought that “Mother fucker” could sound so melodic from someone’s voice?

Following the noise, Yixing found Junmyeon kneeling on the English Poets aisle. It looked as if an ocean of books was sprawled across the floor. The top shelves were empty. Junmyeon was rubbing his head, still cursing.

“Are you okay, Junmyeon?” Yixing let out, putting a hand on the boy’s shoulder. The reckless action caused Junmyeon to instinctively retract.

Junmyeon took out his earbuds. “Oh, Yixing. I didn’t hear you come in.”

Junmyeon. Remembered. His. Name. They weren’t in the same class; he was in class D, and Yixing in class C. Baekhyun had actually introduced him to Junmyeon a while ago. These two had been talking about an upcoming presidents meeting when Yixing walked up to Baekhyun, so they could go eat lunch together.

Although Yixing had had his doubts at first, he was glad that Baekhyun had been elected class president. Well, maybe not democratically speaking when giving out your number in exchange for a vote was your primary strategy (even the boys had voted for Baekhyun). Yixing had heard Junmyeon won with all the votes, fair and square, no need for the Baek’s campaign strategy.

Holding in his gush of feelings at being recognized after a brief hallway meeting hadn’t been the easiest, but Yixing still managed to reply. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you. But are you okay? Did you hit your head?”

There it was. His lovely heart-stopping smile. His mother needed to perform an ECG on him, she would see he was speaking the truth.

“No need for apologies, Yixing,” Junmyeon said, holding up his hands and shaking his head. “And I’m fine, thank you. I… Just fell down that stool, and well, yeah.” He turned away, his shy face shimmered pink.

A blushing Kim Junmyeon was a sight to behold.

“At least you haven’t fallen down in front of hundreds of people,” Yixing said, recalling that awful time his untied shoelaces made him fall on the court. And Baekhyun hadn’t helped ease the embarrassment when he had shared that video with all his KakaoTalk contacts… Junmyeon included!

But at least that recall had made Junmyeon smile, looking relieved.

Yixing offered to help him pick up everything, and at the third offer, Junmyeon finally conceded.

“Why are you still here?” Yixing asked.

“The new books came in earlier while I was doing some homework. Mrs. Song had to go run an errand. I said I could help her label them and sort them in the meantime. So, she won’t get home late.”

_Angel Junmyeon, of course, you would offer that._

“Come again?”

Blushing and looking down at the floor, Yixing mortified, said, “No-nothing. Just that-that was kind of you.” His thoughts better stay out of his mouth again.

Junmyeon shouldn’t have smiled again. Being seventeen and in cardiac arrest didn’t sound fun.

“How was basketball practice?”

_What? He knows I play basketball?_

Junmyeon let out a laugh. “Don’t look so surprised. My specialty might be chess, but I do follow the school’s different sports teams. I saw you guys play against the North school.”

That had been Yixing worst match yet. His head had been all over the place due to his grandmother’s delicate health state. He shouldn’t even have been playing. Too bad his sense of duty, along with stubbornness, had come in the way. Clearly, it had been a mistake as it had almost cost the team a decisive victory. His teammates would have been angry with him if Jongin hadn’t stepped in to save the game.

Yixing groaned, “That wasn’t my best game, I’m afraid.”

“Yeah, I noticed. But Baekhyun told me what had happened. I’m sorry for your loss.” Junmyeon reached out to give Yixing a pat on the shoulder.

How heartwarming that Junmyeon would care. He gave him his best-dimpled smile. “Thank you.”

They continued picking up the remaining books as Yixing told him about basketball practice. Chanyeol had thought it would be a good idea to take Coach Lee’s toupee, put it on top of a ball, and make his best impression of the old man. The coach hadn’t shared the same humor. And so, everyone got to do an extra cardio session. Junmyeon got a good laugh out of the story. Yixing felt proud of seeing those half-moon eyes and peachy cheeks.

At last, he reached out for the final book, T.S. Eliot’s The Waste Land, at the same time as Junmyeon’s hand grabbed it. The boy had a lean hand, with slender, delicate fingers. Junmyeon’s laughter subsided, but neither of them moved away. On the contrary, Yixing felt that some magnetic force was pulling them closer. Could you be hypnotized by someone’s eyes? Yixing could confidently answer now that yes, one could indeed.

Junmyeon’s other hand came into view. He wasn’t touching his face yet, but Yixing could feel tingles on his cheeks as if Junmyeon were already holding him.

“You have-”

Yixing never got to hear what he had. Mrs. Song had burst open the doors to the library and shouted, “Junmyeon, I’m here now. You can go home!”

And so, their moment died. They quickly stood up, a few decimeters away from each other as if nothing had happened. Junmyeon put the book back on the shelf. Yixing whispered a quick goodbye and escaped before Mrs. Song saw him there and scolded him for staying inside after hours. He left the library but only realized later, during the train ride home, that he hadn’t brought with him the Confucianism book. _Crap._

But that had been a “moment,” right? Baekhyun knew nothing! Junmyeon hadn’t been about to say Yixing had snot on his nose.

Therefore, it was reasonable to believe Yixing stood a chance, right? If only he wasn’t such a coward about it. The school festival would end, and he still hadn’t asked Junmyeon to dance with him. The public would be dispersing soon, and the teachers would ask them to start cleaning. There weren’t many hours left anymore.

Every pore of him was oozing sweat. Now that he didn’t have hair, he was sure his egg head was glistening under the lights. Damn Zhang genes with their unstoppable sweating. But despite how scary and nervous everything was, his mind kept saying one thing.

 _Do. It. Now_.

He grabbed a random water bottle from one of the tables and gulped it all down, earning a side-eyed glance from his classmate. He looked around with a purpose and determination like a gazelle in search of a lion. No, that didn’t sound right. _Ugh_. Being seventeen and in love wasn’t the smartest combination.

_Okay, here goes nothing._

However, no matter how much he walked around the schoolyard, he couldn’t find Junmyeon. The boy wasn’t helping on the stands. He wasn’t talking to the teachers or bringing food at the small food court. He wasn’t among the guests. He wasn’t even dancing with the group currently jamming to some English pop music. It seemed Junmyeon had vanished. Or maybe… he had to go home earlier because tomorrow he had a chess competition!

Yixing kneeled down and wanted to pull his hair, except he forgot he didn’t have hair and ended up rubbing his scalp.

“Ah, Zhang Yixing, you dummy! You waited too long!” he said out loud. As usual, his frustration would spit out of him as if nobody would be listening to him. It wasn’t hard to imagine the number of times his lack of inhibition had gotten him in trouble. Passerby stared at him in confusion.

“Now, he’s gone!”

Whoever had asked the D.J. to put on Jung Dong Ha’s Destiny, from that popular drama his mother loved to watch (and okay, maybe he was also kind of hooked), would be on his bad list. There was no need to punch his fragile little heart like this.

“Stupid, stupid-!”

“Yixing?”

That voice. That tap on his shoulder. In an instant, Yixing stood up and turned around. Beautiful Kim Junmyeon was standing in front of him.

“Hey, Ju-Junmyeon.”

Did he know his smiling had Yixing weak? So weak he might fall down into his knees again, and that was why he kept doing it. But, okay! Fate has given him another chance. It was now or never. He had to say it now. Just four words. His mouth could articulate them. Yes, he could do this. Crap, his hands were already so sweaty. Should he subtly rub them against his pants? But what if Junmyeon got the wrong idea? The boy looking so intently at him was only making him more nervous. Oh no, how many seconds or minutes have passed since he said anything? Had Junmyeon said something he hadn’t heard? Did Junmyeon think he was a weirdo? Come on, can his lips move already? Just say it. Say the words! Say-

“Do you wanna dance, Yixing?”

And it was so easy. Of course, Junmyeon would be able to say it, loud and clear.

_JUNMYEON WANTS TO DANCE WITH ME._

His mouth better not have said that thought. By the look on Junmyeon’s face, maybe he hadn’t uttered anything yet. But, damn, answer him already!

“Ye-yeas!”

Junmyeon let out a cute laugh. “Yeas?”

“I was going for yeah but changed it for yes at the last minute.” At least his foolery was making Junmyeon happy. He loved knowing he could make him laugh. “But yes, I’d love to dance with you, Junmyeon.”

The boy reached out for his hand. “Come on! Before the song ends!” Junmyeon dragged him towards the dance floor. Their classmates looked at them as they made their way. There were some surprised looks. Others were amused. When they walked past Baekhyun and Chanyeol, of course, his dumbass friends would shout: “Way to go, Xing!” “Get him, tiger!”

_Those. Two. Will. Pay._

And here they were. Standing in the middle of the dance floor, face to face.

“Do you wanna lead?”

All the times they practiced for this one moment, Baekhyun had been the one leading their dance. They had never reached the part where Yixing could lead. So, yeah, he hadn’t been the fastest learner. Some people have difficulty coordinating their movements, okay?

“It’s better if you do it.”

Junmyeon took Yixing’s right hand.

“So-sorry.”

“For what?” Junmyeon said, smiling, as if clueless to Yixing’s cursed sweat glands.

The warmness in Yixing’s chest propagated all over his body.

The song continued playing in the background. But everyone else faded from Yixing’s field of vision. The only thing he focused on was Junmyeon’s face, his beautiful eyes, nose, and mouth. Their dance was everything, and nothing like Yixing had imagined. Being held by Junmyeon’s arms made him feel a bit tiny, even though he was sure he was a centimeter taller. And Junmyeon was a great dancer, leading them in a way that Yixing could follow without trampling feet.

“You look good tonight, Yixing.”

Had he heard all right? Or was his mind playing games with him? But Junmyeon looked at him expectantly, it was true!

“T-Thanks. You look cool too.”

Cool? Couldn’t his brain have said beautiful? Handsome? Ethereal?

He bit his tongue. The need to hide his face in Junmyeon’s shoulder was eating him, but for now, looking down would do.

“I wanted to hang out with you tonight. But there was always something else to do, I couldn’t find the time. At least we could have this dance,” Junmyeon whispered.

_OH. MY. GOD. Sweet, heart of mine, you better not fail me right now._

“Oh. I-I was building up the courage to ask you… to-to dance with me.”

“You wanted to dance with me?”

He nodded as if his life depended on it. “Just forgot the part where I actually ask you.”

“Well, it’s good to know you wanted to. For a moment, I was afraid you’d felt obliged to say yes.”

That made Yixing look up again. There was Junmyeon’s shy, coy face.

“Never. I really wanted to dance with you, Junmyeon.”

“I’m glad.”

“You and me both.”

He felt Junmyeon squeezing his waist a little bit tighter, bringing him closer to his arms. And Yixing finally dared to rest his cheek against Junmyeon’s shoulder. You may not believe it, but he swore he could feel his and Junmyeon’s heart, beating in synchronicity.

The song changed to an upbeat melody, more pop music to enjoy before the firework display would begin. Yet there were Yixing and Junmyeon, slow dancing to the wrong beat.

* * *

**Sparkles ignited**

Online dating, what a hassle.

Swiping left. Seeing someone that catches your eyes. Swiping right. Left. Right. A new match. Left. Right again. Ew, an overly sexual reply. Unmatch. Left. Right. A new match. No reply. Right. Right. A hook-up request… not anymore. Unmatch. Another new match. The conversation flows smoothly. And no response again. Left. Boring conversations. Left. Right…

The exhilaration had burnt down long ago. Now it was more of a menial task Junmyeon did during his commute to work, standing in line at the grocery store, heck sometimes even at the bathroom. Yet he continued to use the dating apps. Because it seemed the world of dating in the 21st century had changed. No longer were you a weirdo for saying you’ve met your significant other online. Man, his best friend, had just gotten married, and he had met his wife online. It could work, it could lead to something beautiful. And it was helpful for a conformist like him, who gladly stuck to his same group of friends, colleagues, and well-known company. There was no longer joy in partying and getting hammered. He had already had his fair share of hook-ups and one-night stands back in the days. For god’s sake, he was almost 34. How would he fit in among the 23-year-olds?

So, despite how tedious and monotonous it had become, he online dated —quite a lot.

Tonight, he sat in front of Minseok. A 37-year-old dentist. With a bio composed of four words: Likes cats, hates sports. There had been a picture of him on Jeju Island. Two selfies. A full body picture in a suit, holding his baby niece. And one pic of a white furry cat. Usually, Junmyeon wouldn’t swipe right unless they had a more exciting bio, but Minseok was cute.

They chatted over five days, not about intimate personal stuff, mostly superficial topics: work, school, hobbies, and interests. The necessary amount of getting to know someone before finally agreeing to meet them. It was enough for Junmyeon because it had gotten tiring to invest time in a conversation that would lead nowhere. Besides, most of the time, he preferred to meet the person face to face and see if they had any chemistry or not.

With Minseok, it was clear from the start that they didn’t have it. From their awkward hand exchange to the fact that Minseok didn’t laugh at any of his puns or clearly ironic pick-up lines. The man had frankly told him: ‘That’s bad.’ Ouch. But at least Minseok was honest. One came to value honesty after a string of terrible relationships. And as much as Junmyeon found the kitten cute, he wasn’t thrilled about hearing the animal’s whole life events and whatnot. Neither was he particularly fascinated about dentistry and all the work Minseok had achieved. At least they found TV-series and movies to bond over a delicious dinner. Their taste in Italian food had been the highlight of the night.

Standing outside the restaurant, another failed date was coming to an end, after two hours of being stuck with each other’s awkward company. Then again, no matter how disastrous or boring a date was going, Junmyeon never had the galls to just leave. It was too rude, too mean for his taste. Thankfully, Minseok seemed to have manners as well.

“I believe we won’t be seeing each other anymore, huh?” Minseok said, aloof as if he had just said it was ten o’clock.

 _Oh, thank god_.

Junmyeon may have become a bit of a cynic, but he still found it hard to send a quick “Sorry, I’m no longer interested” text. Letting people down had never been his forte.

“I’m afraid not. It was a good dinner, but it just…”

“Didn’t feel right? I get it. That one spark doesn’t always happen.”

“No. And the older I get, the more I think it’s never gonna sparkle anymore.”

Minseok laughed for the first time in the night at something he said. It wasn’t a joke, but hey, that was something. “I believe we will. Eventually.”

_If only._

They said farewell, wishing each other good luck in their search for romance, and went in the opposite directions.

He could have taken a taxi home, but the night was just beginning. The breezy air was perfect for a stroll to the metro station. No matter where in the world he was at, nothing could compare to walking the streets of Seoul.

The ride home would take him precisely 30 minutes. He’ll get home, take a quick shower, lay in bed, browse his phone, jerk off and go to sleep, the usual nighttime plans of single Junmyeon.

Sighing had become inevitable. He looked at the monitor above him. The metro would arrive in five minutes. Enough time to browse through the apps once again; maybe there’ll be someone new that caught his eyes. His thumb hovered over his phone screen, waiting to swipe left or right, as he eyed potential matches. He didn’t even look when he boarded the train.

Junmyeon sat down while reading the bio of a 33-year-old lawyer with two pet iguanas. Just when he was about to swipe left, a ruckus caught his attention. Someone had just run a marathon to make it inside before the doors closed. A man was bent over, panting, as the train began moving. His long wavy hair fell down like a waterfall. When the man raised his head, their eyes met.

Familiarity washed all over Junmyeon. His synapses released all the chemical signals until the first thing he recognized was those thick lips. He had tasted those lips once upon a time. There had been a lot of tasting in a time of rampant hormones and puppy love.

“Kim Junmyeon? Is that you?” the man said, smiling sideways and revealing a dimple Junmyeon had loved to kiss back in the days.

He sounded the same, his voice had the same timbre and slight accent. And yet, he looked so different. He no longer stood as if he would rather be in the background of his life, but had a straight posture, imposing his presence on the stage. The elbow-length shirt revealed strong arms, overall, he had bulked up from his thin body. His clothes looked as if they came out from a fashion magazine, with colors and textures that perfectly coordinated, a combination Junmyeon would have worn himself. Junmyeon couldn’t help but feel a bit proud, the man had continued to take his fashion advice.

“Zhang Yixing. Wow, it’s been a long time.”

“Must be over a decade,” Yixing said, taking a seat next to him. His panting had subsided, and he dabbed away the sweat with a handkerchief.

“You look great, by the way. I love your Valentino shirt.”

“You don’t look so bad yourself. Are you sure we’re the same age?”

His rigorous skincare routines, along with a passion for exercise, had many wondering if Junmyeon wasn’t 25 rather than in his thirties. Time had undoubtedly been in Yixing’s favor as well, he left behind his boyish looks and grew into a mature, handsome man. Quite honestly, the type of man Junmyeon would usually pursue.

If this had been any of his other exes, Junmyeon wouldn’t have cared much to ask questions. He would have given them a glance and moved to another seat, or wagon. But this was Yixing, they had lost their virginities to each other, a moment they will always share. He couldn’t help feeling curious. How had his life turned out? Unlike the rest of his old schoolmates, Yixing had never been much of a presence in social media. All the updates he had seen were through Baekhyun’s Instagram (which weren’t many as Baekhyun lived in Argentina now). The last time he had seen Yixing was during their graduation ceremony when they had decided to break up because Junmyeon would be studying in the U.S. and Yixing in China. Neither of them believed they could maintain a long-distance relationship. And they would have been right, as Junmyeon had witnessed the decay of many love stories among the international exchange students.

“Tell me, how have you been?” Junmyeon asked.

Yixing had apparently been all over the world. He hadn’t become a professional basketball player, which hadn’t been a disappointment as he never really thought he stood a chance. Instead, he found comfort and joy in the world of finances. After living and studying in China, he had worked for a while. Until the opportunity to travel abroad had presented itself. He thanked his overbearing mother, who had pushed him to learn English and Spanish growing up. America, Europe, and Australia, he had moved across continents. The cultural exchange had been rewarding, getting to know a variety of people and places that expanded his perspective of the world, he now pondered. At that time, it had been burdensome, though, adapting to new places and the loneliness that followed, but it had had its upsides. He had loved the food in Spain and Argentina. He had loved the landscape of the U.S. and Australia (although he was still scared to death of spiders and scary animals). He had enjoyed the different climates.

But just as Junmyeon was about to ask more questions, to eagerly hear more of Yixing’s soothing voice, the man exclaimed: “Crap. I need to get off at the next station. I’ve been speaking about myself this whole time, but I’ve barely heard about you.”

“It’s okay. It was nice seeing you.”

Yixing may have matured into a captivating man, but that shyness of his seemed to still accompany him. Adorable. He had that torn expression where he wanted to ask for something but couldn’t find the words to say them. Anyone else might have been annoyed. However, when they had dated, Junmyeon had loved to answer for him and almost always done so correctly. This time, he didn’t need to do it.

“Hey, my friend is hosting this late-night art exhibit. It’s open to everyone. Would you like to come?”

Zhang Yixing seemed to finally ask for what he wanted. Junmyeon’s tedious night plans would have to be postponed. Thankfully, his date attire had been elegant and stylish, proper for the occasion. “You know I’m always up for experiencing the arts.”

Seeing Yixing’s dimples was always a delight.

Myeongdong was full of life as they made their way out, with its bright billboards, lights, and a sea of bodies. And among all that commotion, he got to answer all of Yixing’s questions.

Yes, Junmyeon had stayed in the U.S. after graduating. How could he not when he had been offered a job in Silicon Valley? Career-wise, it had been an excellent decision as it had given him valuable experience and helped him form an incredible CV. The pay was also accommodating. He had a lovely apartment, a nice car, a comfortable life. However, he had only stayed in the states for a few years. Running away from a heartbreak was the biggest cliché of his life, but he just had too. He had been on the brink of getting married, and as crazy as it sounded, yes only one-year after dating. But when masks were taken off, he realized that his fiancé wasn’t the person he wanted to spend forever with. So Junmyeon shattered someone’s heart, his own included. But the breakup couldn’t have been more perfectly timed, as he heard from an old friend with his own tech company in Japan. Then, he was closer to home, to his old friends and family. Japan had been fun, soothing, and a fresh change from American life. He had traveled south, east, north and west. He loved Northern Japan, especially the food. He had met some interesting people, had also met someone he thought might be the one. Once again, he had been wrong.

So, what took them both back to Seoul? Homesickness and a sense of stability had Yixing explained, a better work-opportunity, and an ill parent for Junmyeon.

They finally arrived at the art gallery, almost in a hidden corner from the flashing signs. A big banner with a white background and dark letters read: “That’s Okay. That’s Us” by D.O.

“Kyungsoo does mostly contemporary art, but this time he tried for photography. If I remember correctly, this is his third solo exhibit,” Yixing explained as he opened the door for Junmyeon. No wonder Junmyeon hadn’t heard from this artist yet. He would mostly visit museums and more renowned artists’ exhibits. Still, sometimes he would be pleasantly surprised by the more underground ones. The rustic ceramic vase on his dinner table was a clear indicator.

The city noise subsided once the doors slammed closed. A faint light guided them through the hallways. There was already a crowd gathered inside, surrounding a petite man with doe-eyes hidden behind round glasses. The man smiled brightly when he saw Yixing, waving his hand towards them.

“And that’s Kyungsoo,” Yixing said, greeting his friend back. “We met years ago. He used to be Baekhyun’s roommate.”

They must have barely arrived on time because just then, a woman called for everyone’s attention. When the audience fell silent, she introduced herself as the gallery owner and presented D.O. for everyone. There was a brief story of how she had fallen head over heels for one of D.O’s earlier works, _Eating Flowers,_ and how she just had to feature him one day. D.O., or Kyungsoo, then took the word, beginning by thanking everyone for being there. He was soft-spoken, and to have everyone’s eyes on him wasn’t the most comforting, but when he started talking about his work, his passion ignited, and the awkwardness was forgotten. “That’s Okay. That’s Us” was meant to capture all those moments in which one let sadness dissipate, in the hopes that happiness would be achieved soon. He shared some personal stories about some of his models, some struggles he had faced along the way, and at last, welcomed everyone to look around. Drinks and Hors d'oeuvre were available for their consumption at a table in the center. If anything cached someone's eyes, they could talk to his agent.

The main lights were turned off, everything fell into darkness except for the stage lamps that were directed into each photo frame. The crowd dispersed, everyone eagerly going towards a specific photograph. Meanwhile, a photographer went around taking pictures of Kyungsoo and the guests.

They decided to start at the very beginning. On the placards, Kyungsoo had sometimes included a little background story. A majority of the photographs were in black and white, but the times Kyungsoo opted for color, the spectator's eye would be focusing on a vivid color. The lipstick of a woman. The blue eyes of a crying child. Even the emerald tie of a salaryman. He hadn’t seen anything like it: the way the artist had grasped an intimate moment of sadness or joy, the voyeuristic feeling at intruding in someone’s life. Perhaps he ought to attend to more photography exhibitions, he told Yixing. They had wandered through half of the exhibit by now, sharing thoughts about photographs they loved. But unlike Yixing, Junmyeon hadn’t found any he’d like to buy yet.

“I’m glad you’re enjoying it. I hope I didn’t keep you from any plans you had.”

“You just made my night more interesting,” Junmyeon explained.

“How so?”

“I was going home from a rather stale date.”

“A blind date?”

“Sort of. Just some guy I met online.”

“Ah. Online dating, I’m familiar. It can be a pain in the ass, though. And not in a good way.” Yixing’s dimple was a dark void under the dim lighting.

“So, you’re also on the apps, Yixing?” Junmyeon couldn’t help wondering why they hadn’t matched yet. He would have swiped right… Mainly for curiosity.

“Slowly getting back into it, I guess.”

Junmyeon didn’t have the chance to snoop more as Kyungsoo appeared in front of them. After a brief introduction, both he and Yixing gave his thoughts and praise to the artist. Not once did Kyungsoo seemed to gloat about it, he was rather humble and modest. Junmyeon couldn’t help but like him even more.

They continued to wander towards the final wall. Between admiring the rest of the photographs, Junmyeon finally got to hear about Yixing’s recent heartbreak. Ouch. Junmyeon would never know what the pain and rupture of being cheated on would be like, but he did attempt his best to sympathize with Yixing. Nobody deserved to be taken for a fool, especially for months.

“But I suppose we have to cross paths with the wrong ones before we finally meet that one person,” Yixing concluded. Junmyeon could only agree.

To lighten the mood, they talked some more about their life abroad. The friendships they had made. The exciting stories they had to share, although only a glimpse since it would take them more than one night to get through everything. And what a coincidence, when they had both been twenty-seven, they had lived in New York at the same time. Yixing had just been transferred, while Junmyeon had moved because of his then-fiancé’s new job. Weird how they had never encountered, considering they had lived almost two streets from each other. Then, again, Junmyeon ended up moving to Japan two months later, and their social circles hadn’t been alike.

They reached the last photograph. To Junmyeon’s surprise, he looked at a black and white picture of Yixing. With a blurry background, Yixing stared into the camera with a desolated look, lost and sort of afraid, yet his lips formed a half-smile. In the space between his eyes, he held a sparkle like a beacon of light, a magic wand. _I will be okay —Yixing_ stood in the placard, taken a few months ago. Junmyeon could already guess the explanation behind this one. He could only articulate one lame thing.

“You know, you have some lovely dimples.”

Yixing laughed, a heartwarming sound. “You used to tell me that a lot. More than anyone ever did. It always made me want to smile for you.”

“Well, I liked seeing you smile.”

In the look they shared afterward, Junmyeon began believing that maybe Minseok hadn’t been so far off.

There was some more mingling with Kyungsoo and the other visitors. They had some drinks and little French appetizers. They had a good laugh and celebrated all the sales Kyungsoo had done. And before Junmyeon was aware, their time had come to an end. They were among the last guests to leave. A cold night wind greeted them once outside the gallery. The earlier busy street noise was no longer there, only the faint sound of traffic in the distance could be heard. He had already missed the last train home; a taxi will have to do it.

“It was nice seeing you,” Yixing said.

“Absolutely. I had a great time and a lovely company. Thanks for inviting me.”

Was that it? Goodbye and see you again in ten years? Of course not, it couldn’t be all. There was still much to say, to do, to reminiscence, to explore together. And right when Junmyeon was to ask for Yixing’s number or KakaoTalk, he was once again surprised by how much Zhang Yixing had changed.

“But hey! I-I…”

Well, for the most part. He would always adore Yixing’s torn and shy expression.

Junmyeon could sense what Yixing wanted to say, but he would let him take the lead. The words were almost there. “You...?”

Yixing stared at him firmly in the eyes. They were sparkling, or so Junmyeon believed when he looked at them. “I don’t want this night to end.” The determination in Yixing’s voice had Junmyeon feeling his own heartbeats.

“Then, let’s not end it.”

All of Yixing’s wariness dissipated to be replaced by a bliss that Junmyeon reciprocated. Together, they walked the streets of a desolated Myeongdong in the same direction.

* * *

**One of Those Nights**

**  
** Peace and quiet struck the house once the kids fell into a deep slumber on the couch. With years of experience, they knew walking toddlers would cause mayhem here and there. It had been years since there were scattered toys in their rooms; since noodles and kimchi had found their way on the floor; since tiny footsteps were printed in the carpet. Yixing would have to call someone to replace the wallpaper his mischievous grandchildren had painted over. Red handprints might not be the best decoration in a living room. Junmyeon had at least gotten a good laugh about it and thought of a way to prank Baekhyun. Yes, he better made the call soon.

“They’re finally asleep, huh?” Junmyeon walked in, carrying Nara in his arms.

Yixing nodded as he tucked in the twins. Looking at sleeping Ren and Hae, one would think they were little angels. Well, in their own way, they were.

“Don’t you wanna nap, Nana?” he asked the little girl. She was six now and could say her name without stuttering, but the nickname would perhaps stick forever.

She laid her head against Junmyeon’s shoulder and nodded no.

“She wants to hear a story,” Junmyeon said.

They decided to have the storytelling just outside. Junmyeon might argue that his hearing was perfectly fine. Still, old age caught up eventually, so Yixing took the baby monitor anyways. At least now, they both wore glasses.

A short stone path led to a pergola in a corner. Late summer nights were pleasantly warm, with just enough breeze to keep them cool. Nara was tucked in the middle between them. They took turns, reading out loud for her. The book narrated the adventure of a princess who wanted to save her kingdom from monsters, along with her best friends, a talking Suffolk, and a Flemish Giant, quite the odd trio. Ever since being born, Nara had been fixated on sheep and rabbits. Maybe because whenever Yixing and Junmyeon wanted to gift their granddaughter something, they would argue that the cutest animal was a sheep or a rabbit. In the end, they always got her both. The twins didn’t like either but preferred wolves as stuffed animals.

Nara must have been lying about not being sleepy. They hadn’t even read two chapters before she was nodding off. She ended up falling asleep against Yixing before she could hear how the Flemish Giant would save the Suffolk from a hungry fox.

Yixing looked at Junmyeon, and they both smiled knowingly. Children never changed. Yixing took Nara and carried her inside, laying her down on the sofa in front of her cousins.

Junmyeon put an arm around him once Yixing retook his seat. He gave Yixing a kiss on the cheek. “Well, happy anniversary, Xing.”

Twenty-four years married sounded like a lifetime, yet it also felt it went by like a fleeting moment. They would usually have a grand celebratory trip or something. Especially the first years of being married, they had returned to the places that had gotten away. The pictures from their trip to New York during their second anniversary hung all over their walls. But as time passed by, they found comfort in the little things, in a picnic in their backyard, a weekend in the hot springs, or just babysitting their three grandchildren for the night.

“Happy anniversary, Myeon.”

He closed his eyes and rested against Junmyeon.

Sometimes neither of them could believe the course their lives had taken. That after that fateful night during Kyungsoo’s third exhibit, they would meet again, and then never let go of each other. It was a story they loved to tell. It was a story their own children had loved to hear as well. And those two sneaky children had actually asked their uncle to paint an anniversary present for them. Among the pictures taken by a photographer that documented the exhibit, there was one of Yixing and Junmyeon smiling at each other, standing in front of Yixing’s photograph _._ Kyungsoo had made an oil painting of it but using a combination of warm colors. Now they would have to find a place to hang up _Yixing and Junmyeon, rekindled._

“It really has been twenty-four years since that crazy evening.”

Yixing let out a laugh. Another story that they loved to tell. No matter how many times they repeated it, it would be with the same fervor and enthusiasm. How could they not?

The day to their wedding had been long-awaited. It had been a long year of preparation, of compromises and small meaningless fights. Yet despite how much thought that had been put into it, they couldn’t be prepared for the unforeseen. First, it hadn’t been a perfectly sunny day, but a cold rain had forced them to move the ceremonial stage inside. Second, their wedding singer, a famous ballad singer, and friends of Baekhyun, Chen, had to leave earlier because of his wife going into labor. Third, the top level of their wedding cake had fallen down to the floor. Fourth, Junmyeon’s vest couldn’t be found (it was forgotten at the dry cleaner). And many other little things that had both of them in a panic mode every five minutes.

Despite the unexpected problems, all the worries faded away the moment they stood underneath the flower arch, holding hands as the officiant began the ceremony. Even now, they found laughter in the emergencies they had faced. And Chen had actually gotten to perform for them eventually, during their 10th-anniversary party, accompanied by his daughter.

Their first dance as newlyweds had a special place in Yixing’s heart. As they had played the same song that played that one time during their school dance festival. As it turned out, Yixing found out later that it was Junmyeon who had requested it the first time, so he could have a chance to dance with him. Both of them had enjoyed watching that drama.

The rest of their wedding went according to their plans. Everyone enjoyed the food, drank, and danced to their heart’s content. Fate wasn’t done surprising them, however, as a typhoon had canceled their honeymoon flight. After partying until dawn, they spent their wedding night at a nearby hotel in a standard room as the suites had been fully booked.

Well inside, they left behind a trail of clothes as they made their way to the bed. Just as Junmyeon laid down, of course, cockroaches would flee from underneath the pillows. Yes, apparently, they found the one hotel in Seoul with an ongoing pest of cockroaches. And of course, they would have gotten the one room that had been forgotten to fumigate. Neither of them was fond of insects.

“I swear I almost pissed myself,” Junmyeon laughed, “I can still sense their disgusting legs crawling down my arms!”

“Hey, at least you didn’t leave the room screaming for your life!” People had thought something horrible has happened, seeing a man running away in his underwear through the halls.

“But, you wanna hear a secret?”

Yixing looked up. The wrinkles around his husband's eyes were lovely to see. At last, Junmyeon looked his age, well, they both did. “What?”

“I wouldn’t change a thing about that day.”

He smiled, showing those dimples Junmyeon loved to see. “Neither would I.”

And so, for the rest of the night, until their children would come to pick up their kids, they sat outside, remembering all the stories they loved and knew so well.


End file.
